Flame of truth (Title change)
by black mask0.1
Summary: When Arthur,Merlin and the knights get trapped in a cave it turns out that they will have to pass five test in five realms before they can return home. And when merlin learns some thing about himself he never knew and will arthur and the knight accept him when they find out?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

hello! hope you like this first chapter! oh and a big thanks to my BETA flyaway213

.

.

.

.

"Arthur, I told you going hunting in the Valley of the Fallen Kings was a bad idea! I mean, it's a bad idea for normal people but it's called the valley of the fallen kings for a reason. And now, we are stuck in a bloody cave!" Merlin yelled in the darkness of the cave.

"Are you done now, Merlin?" Arthur mumbled.

"He does have a point, princess."

"I am your king, Gwaine! You can not speak to me in such a way!"

"Maybe we should stop arguing and try to find a way out of here," Leon call into the fray of angry voices.

Percival just sat down quietly giving out a long-suffering sigh .

Their arguing was broken up by the light of a gold orb that filled the cave with light.

"We did not bring you here to yell at one another," a soft female voice called from the far side of the cave. In her hand was a small, gold orb giving a strong glow. She had golden hair that flowed down her shoulders and all the way to the cave floor. She was wearing a simple but none the less gorgeous white dress with soft gold trimmings. Her dark blue eyes seamed to gaze into your soul; not in the haunting way, but in the way that she knew your troubles and understood you before you told her anything. "You, Once and Future King, are here to be tested. Surely, you did not think that it was luck that none of my dogs harmed you?"

"So, you are the one that sent those strange beasts? They were not any dog I have ever seen," Merlin ask nervously with a underlining warning to the woman in question.

"No, Myrddin. You would not have seen a Dobhar-chu before today. They are all but extinct, the only remaining packs living in the land of my lord."

"And who is your lord?"

Arthur found it odd that Merlin didn't say anything about the odd name she called him, but that was the least of his worries. He would have to ask later.

"The name and story of my lord is for another time, Myrddin, for now I must take you to your tests. These tests were created to prepare you for your last battle in hopes that you may divert the prophesy's of old. Strength, Courage, Honor, Loyalty, will you accept the challenge that my lord has given you? If you accept, you will be tested with your greatest weakness, but the reward will also great."

"Well, princesses, I don't think we can leave the way we came. So, why not a test from some unknown lord of who knows where. Sounds like more fun than hanging around in here. As long as they don't use ale as my weakness," Gwaine gave the mysterious lady a wolfish grin.

"Ah, so Strength accepts!" she said with a slight smile.

"You may call me Gwaine, if you like," Gwaine said as he made his way over to the lady in white, kissing her hand softly. "But you have me at a disadvantage. You know my name, fair lady, but I no not yours."

"My name, Sir knight, is Blythe, Lady of Annwn," she said kindly.

"An honor to be sure, lady Blythe."

"If you are done now, Gwaine," Arthur snapped.

"We all can't be happily married men, princess!"

"Well, I can't let Gwaine go alone! I will take your lord's test as well," added Percival.

"Honor has joined now as well. What say you, Courage, Loyalty?"

Leon and Arthur look at each other for a moment.

"So be it. We will take your lord's test," answered Arthur.

Suddenly, Blythe turned around to face the back of the cave and gave out a soft chant: "yn agor ogof i dir fy Harglwydd!" Her eyes flash a molten gold color as the back of the cave opened up to reveal what seemed to be a throne room. Blythe beckoned us to follow her in. When we entered the room, we noted the ceiling was as tall as two of Camelot's throne rooms. The whole room was built out of white marble and the ceiling was covered in silver.

But, what stood out the most in the this grand room was the throne itself. Its seat covers were what looked to be black silk and the frame of the throne was cast out of pure silver. At the top was a bird with its wings spread out ready to fly. Next to the throne was a pedestal with a dark blue pillow; siting atop it was a silver crown with a dark blue stone adoring it. It looked as if it had not been touched in a good many years.

"We have waited for are our good lord's return for 20 long years since he left us to better the world of mortals," it was almost whispered, you could hear the sorrow in her voice. "He was a good man. He could not stand the suffering of others so, when he saw a time when so many would die, he left his throne and his people promising to return as soon as his work was completed. But he has yet to return," sorrow filled her voice. "Please, follow me. I shall show you to your rooms. The test will begin in the morning," Blythe took them out of a set of large metal doors and into a hallway where there were rooms with each of their names on them.

Gwaine was the first to see that there was no door with Merlin's name.

"Why doesn't Merlin have a room?" Gwaine question sounded slightly put out.

"There is one with the name," she said, pointing to a door at the end of the hall. It was clearly marked 'Myrddin'.

"But that's not his name! Why do you call him that?"

Luckily, Blythe cut them off be for they could ask anymore questions. "I must tell you of the realms you will have to pass through to get to the end of your test. This realm is the realm where one is rewarded for all the good they did in their past life. Some are mortals while some are beings from other realms. But this is only one of the five realms. You must pass the other four realms' tests before you can return to this realm for your reward."

"The first realm is called Tailte Dorcha, the land of darkness. You must face your inner darkness to pass that realm's test. The second realm is talún dearmad where all things forgotten are banished to. One must tread lightly for the lord of that ream is not a fool and forgets nothing. The third realm, mian an croí, is the realm of desire. You will see the thing you long for but you must not fade from your path. The last realm you will face is rígh beatha agus bás; it means King of Life and Death. He will decide your fates.

"Go. Rest now, for soon you will have to depart from this place of joy into the darkness. Rest while you can."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-Descent into Darkness

hello and thanks for reading! ONCE ANGIN THANKS TO MY WONDERFUL BETA flyaway213

.

.

.

.

After they all had awoken, Blythe lead them to a dark hallway. The hallway itself looked just as beautiful as the rest of the castle, but it had a feeling of wrongness. The door at the end of the hallway was clearly marked Tailte Dorcha.

"This the gate to the realm of darkness. Few have gone to this world while still living and even fewer have come back. You must remember the good you have done or your own darkness will consume you."

"What will the test be?" Leon asked Blythe as she made her way to the end of the hallway.

"The lord of the realm will determine your test."

"Well, let's get going. Darkness awaits!" Gwaine said merrily.

"Could you sound a little less happy about this whole thing, Gwaine?" Arthur snapped.

"Look at the bright side, princess. At lest Merlin won't have any problem with this test. He doesn't have a bit of darkness in him."

"Every man has darkness, Gwaine, even Merlin," Percival said under his breath.

"Are you ready, Once and Future king, Knights of the Round Table?"

"We are ready," Arthur declared.

"When you go to the realm of Tailte Dorcha, you can not leave the way you came. This door is one way and you must pass the test in order to get to the next. The realm master will decide if you will be allowed to go to the gate-keeper so that you may pass to the next realm. Go now and may whatever god you believe in protect you in the realm of darkness."

"Thank you, Lady Blythe," Gwaine said while bending down to kiss her hand farewell. "I will see you when I return for my reward."

"Go now, Strength. May the light of my lord guide you."

"See you on the other side," Gwaine called out as he walked through the door and was gone in a flash of darkness. You could see nothing but dark, black nothingness after Gwaine had gone though the door.

"Honor, are you ready to face the darkness?"

Percival stepped forward, "I am, my lady."

"Then go in, Honor, and trust your friends."

"Thank you, my lady," Percival made his way forward. Hook a moment to look back at Leon, Arthur, and Merlin and gave a slight nod. With a flash of darkness, he was gone.

"Loyalty, it is your time," Blythe said while gesturing for him to come forward. Leon made his way foreword, looking at Blythe for a moment before making his was into the darkness.

"It is down to you, Once and Future king and Myrddin Emrys. You two will have to trust one another at all costs. If the trust between you two is lost then none of you will make it out alive. You must not doubt the other side of the coin. Go now, I will tell you no more."

Merlin and Arthur looked at one another; a look of confusion played on Arthur face but one of understanding was showing on Melin's. Arthur made his way forward first, not looking back, and was gone in a flash of darkness like the others.

"Myrddin tread lightly. Everything you know is going to be tested. Go, I will say no more," sadness played across her face as she looked at Merlin. She turned her back to him, "Go."

Merlin looked at her awkwardly. "Thank you for your kindness, my lady," he said as he made his was into the darkness.

She turns to face the now closed door. "You need never call me that, my lord," she whispered as she turned away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Even Merlin Has Darkness

Authors note- sorry this is a bit short. I had more written up but i need to work a bit more on it.

reviews are welcome! oh and A SUPER BIG THANKS TO MY BETA flyawat213

.

.

.

Darkness was all they could see as they entered Tailte Dorcha. Slowly, their eyes adjusted to the darkness and, in front of them, was a throne. Its frame was made out of human bones. The man on the throne had his head in his hands, his long, dark black hair falling shoulder length. He wore little clothing, only a pair of dark brown pants and a single pitch-black cloak curtained over his bare chest. As he looked up, the group the could see that his eyes were a milky white color.

"You're blind?" Gwaine asked out of shock, immediately wishing he could take back his words.

"The everlasting darkness I live in has made me blind. It could do the same to you. Already the scales of darkness grow over one of you," the man with the milky eyes said with no hurt on his face from Gwaine question.

"What does that mean anyways?" Leon asked.

"You hide your darkness like all good men, but in the valley you cannot hide it. You must overcome. If you do not overcome your darkness, you will become your darkness," the man on the throne said slowly.

"What's your name?" Merlin questioned, sadness playing on his face. Merlin felt great pity for the man on the throne; he knew what it was like to be alone in the darkness of your own making.

Confusion and then happiness played on the man's face, "Ah, Myrddin! I knew I sensed your presence. It is good to hear your voice, old friend. But there is something different about you...why would you ask my name? Certainly, old friend, it has not been so long that you forgot it."

The king and knights' faces turned to look at Merlin, confusion showing on their faces.

"Do I know you?" Merlin asked uncertainly looking worried. He did not question when Blythe called him Myrddin. The druids have another name for him so he assumed it was just another magic users' name for him, but, from they way the man on the throne was acting, he had to question if it was something more.

"Myrddin, how old are you?" sadness danced on the man's face.

"Twenty years old," Merlin responded slowly with distrust shining in his eyes.

"So, it is true," sorrow showing on the man's face. "Then I will say no more. But, as for your question, my name is Dorchadas, lord of this under realm and king of the darkness of all worlds. Now, good king and nobel knights. it is time to face your tests." Standing up from his throne, he turned towards the unending darkness and spoke in a low voice, slowly rising into a yell: "agor tywyllwch ac yn dangos yr arglwydd a'i ffrindiau y llwybr y mae'n rhaid i'r fynd!"

As the words left his mouth, the darkness behind Dorchadas opened to show a forest. The forest was dry and dark, looking as if it had not seen rain in ages. The trees were all dead and no grass grew on the barren earth. There was a small, dirt path running down the middle of the forest. "You must follow the path through the forest to get to the gate-keeper, but if you allow you darkness to control you, it will influence you to leave the path and you will wander this forest of darkness eternally. Go now and may the light of my lord guide you."

Slowly, the group made their way into the forest, the darkness closing behind them. Merlin, looking back one more time, saw the man turn away from them. The man hung his head in sorrow and grief as the darkness closed. Merlin couldn't help feeling the same at seeing Dorchadas like so mournful.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note

Thank you for all of the follows and reviews , I am not really happy with the chapter its far to short, sorry if its a disappointment. OH AND WELCOME MY WONDERFUL NEW BETA! Flyaway213!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Well, that was odd," Gwaine said awkwardly trying to break the unconformable silence. They had been traveling down the path that Dorchadas pointed out for an hour now and no one had said anything since their talk with Dorchadas.

"Yes, it was," Leon responded.

"I don't understand. Why did Blythe and Dorchadas call you Myrddin, Merlin?" Percival questioned.

"I don't know," Merlin replied looking worried. He couldn't stop thinking about Dorchadas. Why did it make him feel so happy when he called him old friend? It was like something deep inside of him recognized Dorchadas. Dorchadas seemed so devastated when he told him he was 20 years old. Why would a god of darkness find him so interesting and why wouldn't he tell him anymore after he found out his age? Why did it mater that he was 20 years old? All these questions flooded his head. He really couldn't answer Percival's question because he didn't have any answers himself.

"Well, Blythe called us Strength, Courage, Honor, and Loyalty. Maybe they just like changing peoples names!" Gwaine pointed out with a bark of laughter.

Merlin gave a small laugh, "Maybe."

* * *

HOUR THREE

"GWAINE, SHUT UP!" Arthur yelled at the carefree knight that had been singing the same tavern song for an hour.

"Awwww Come on, princess! What would you know about good singing?!" Gwaine protested, looking a bit like a kicked puppy.

"Gwaine, I think you sounded very good!" Merlin said, trying to hide his growing smirk. About five minutes into the singing he had cast a small spell to block out just Gwaine's singing.

"Well, thank you, best friend of mine!" Arthur was far too busy glaring at Merlin to notice Gwaine's smug smile.

* * *

Five hours into their travel down the path, they spotted a stone arch ahead of them. Engraved on the top of the arch were words in a strange language. Dorchadas voice rang clearly in their heads, "You must face your first challenge. The dead do not rest in this place; those who haunt your mind, even in death, will be stronger here. Do not let their words blind you to the truth."

"Okay, tell me everyone heard that," Leon ask slightly panicked. Everyone nodded yes.

"Okay, are you guys ready?" Arthur asked, making his way to the arch. Arthur was trying to act like he wasn't afraid of going past the arch, but it did scare him. He had dealt with more than enough restless dead to last a life time.

"Yeah, as ready as I think we will ever be," Gwaine said with a grim look on his face. Slowly, the group made their way to the arch. Passing through the arch, they could feel that this was going to be a long night.

.

.

.

.

.

This was so short, I am so sorry I promise the next one will be longer!

Ps. sorry for the late update I am in Florida for vacation and it was a challenge to find some wifi.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Family Matters (Part Two)

Oh my gosh I am so embarrassed I left a note to myself in the last chapter, so sorry.

And lets welcome my wonderful new beta flyaway213!

.

.

.

.

.

As the group made their way into the forest past the arch, they could hear soft moaning in the distance. Every once in awhile, they could make out a word or two. They walked onward, not saying a word to one another, and all aware that they would soon have to rest for the night. Yet, none of them wanted to sleep in this haunted place. This place could make a man insane the moment he entered. You could feel the unrest and even the most magic-less man could feel the strong, dark magic.

Merlin could feel the dark magic seething off of this place. It was as if nothing was at peace here, much unlike the forest outside the Disir's cave where everything felt so alive. In this place, he only felt direst and death. The way his magic could feel the restless souls calling out for peace that he couldn't give them made his stomach twist in pain. His magic rose up to defend him; he had to use all of his control that he had developed over the years to keep the glow of magic out of his eyes.

Arthur could see Merlin's face twisting in some unseen pain. For a moment, he thought he could see flecks of molten gold shining in his eyes, but if the gold was ever there it was gone too soon. Arthur pushed away what he thought he saw while he reasoned that it must be this place messing with his head, making him see friends as enemies. But he must admit that this whole trip was full of unasked questions. Looking over at his friend, he could see that Merlin's head was hung low, looking at the ground in shame? No, not that. Merlin was trying not to make eye contact, but the question was why?

Merlin was having a hard time holding himself together as his magic threatened to spill out. He hung his head, trying to not let anyone see the magic shinning in his eyes. This place was making his magic stir like crazy. For all of his years of working to perfect his control over his magic, this place was threatening his hold over it to slip.

"We need to find a place to rest for the night," Leon remarked. Leon could tell no one was going to suggest to camp for the night. To tell the truth, he would like nothing more than to carry on until they had left this place far behind, but after looking at the tired faces around him, he knew they would have to rest for the night.

"Leon is right. I think that I see a place in the path where it gets a bit wider up ahead," Percival replied. Arthur looked forward in the path, shaking himself from his thoughts about Merlin's odd behavior.

"You're right. That looks to be the best place to camp for the night. Merlin?"

"Yes, sire?" Merlin replied with out a hit of sarcasm, barely looking up at his master.

"How much supplies do we have left from the hunt?"

"Not much. Only about two days worth of food," Merlin replied.

"Okay, let's get moving to that clearing," the group made their way to the clearing and setup camp for the night. Merlin was cooking stew over the fire.

"Merlin, why were you acting so odd earlier?" Gwaine asked. It didn't surprise Arthur that Gwaine was the other one to realize that Merlin was acting strange. He and Gwaine were much closer to Merlin than the others, although Percival had grown closer to the younger man after Lancelot's death.

Merlin looked up from the pot of stew he was siring, "I just have a funny feeling about this whole thing." Merlin didn't just mean the restless dead thing. No, he meant how his magic was acting up in this place.

"aww...Don't be such a girl, Me_rlin_,"Arthur said in a condescending tone, but that didn't explain why Merlin wouldn't look anyone in the eye for a good part of today's journey. "Merlin, earlier, I thought I saw-"

"GWAINE!" a hard, angry voice called. Gwaine looked around franticly, his face flashing in recognition at the sound of the voice.

"Father," Gawain breathed under his breath. "No, you cant be here," Gawain franticly looking all around the camp.

"Gwaine, calm yourself. There is no one here," Percival said, placing a hand on the agitated man's shoulder.

"No! I heard him! He's out there!" Gwaine drew his sword.

"Gwaine, come and face me," the voice hissed out of the darkness.

"Gwaine, you must calm yourself. It's just the darkness," Merlin said, looking at his frantic friend. Percival was trying to hold Gwaine back. He was trying to head for the forest.

"No! He will pay for what he did to my mother!" Gwaine yelled, looking right at something unseen in the darkness. "He cheated on her then cast her aside. Then, he goes and gets himself killed, leaving me and my mother with nothing!" Gwaine was hysterical at this point.

"Yes, but she died because of you. You and your selfish love of drink and women. You never worked, you left her alone most of the time, and, when she fell ill, you didn't even find out before it was too late," He hissed out. Everyone could hear him now. Suddenly, a ghostly figure appeared in the forest to the side of the camp. The man was tall and well built. You could clearly see that he had been through many battles. He wore knights' armor with a midnight blue cape. All of them looked over at Gwaine in shock. Gwaine's sword fell to the ground as tears welled in his eyes.

"What is your name?" Merlin asked. He thought maybe they could make peace with Gwaine's father's spirit.

"I was Sir Gavin, Knight of Caerleon," Gavin replied in a cold tone. "And I see not only did my son abandon my wife, but his kingdom as well. A Knight of Camelot, indeed. More like a drunk playing dress up!" the man sneered. "But the time for talking is over." He held his hand out as a blue mist flew out of his hand and made its way into Gwaine. Gwaine shuffled backwards to try and escape the mist, but it was moving too fast. It flew into his mouth and everything went dark for the young knight.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ok so I have a plan, Two members of the group will be tested in one realm. One of them in the next. And the last two in the last realm. Tell me if you like that. I feel like it will give each of them more time, so I don't feel rushed to get all of them done.

Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Family matters part 3

a special thanks to my BETA flyaway213.

Thanks Enjoy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Merlin watched in horror as Gavin raised his hand and sent out a blue mist just like the one Sigan had use to try and possess him, Gavin slowly disappeared after the mist entered Gwaine. Gwaine fell to his knees, Percival ran forward to catch the unconscious man.

"We have to do some thing!" Percival said still holding Gwaine unconscious form. Merlin knew the spell to rid himself of possession but Gwaine had no magic and the spell could only be performed by the person being possessed.

"I don't know if there is any thing we can do." Arthur said sighing helping lay Gwaines body down by the fire.

* * *

Gwaine Pov.

I woke up to blackness, my mind was a scrambled mess. I was lying on my back, I pushed my self up and looked around. There was a flashing light in the distance. I wasn't to excited to head towards the light per say. I hoped that what ever my Father did to me, that it didn't kill me, I still had ale to drink and woman to meet. But I this couldn't be any kind of after life of any kind.

"My son." Gavin's voice hissed all around me. Reaching for my sword, horrified to find that it was missing, Taking a look at my clothing I saw that I was no longer in a knight if Camelots armor but the same thing my father was wearing when he appeared on the path. "Now my son you will be the man I wanted you to be! No more playing knight for the child king. I will rewrite every thing you know every thing that makes you ,you. And then you will be the man I meant for you to be."

"No father stop this." the horrified thoughts ran though my head, what if when I woke up I was this different person, then what if I hurt my friends. No I cant let this happen. Suddenly the light grew lager and it felt as if my mind was being torn a part. Then all I knew was pain

Merlin pov

Suddenly Gwaine's back arched and started yelling. "Gwaine" I gasped in shock running over to the yelling man trying to help calm him. I was helping hold down Gwaine's body, His body was now having intense muscle spasms, still yelling and thrashing wildly Gwaine seamed to be fighting something of from the inside. My vision started to blur then every thing went white. Suddenly Blythe and Dorchadas where standing in front of me . There was no ground to this place not end to any thing the get stood there suspended Looking around I could see the rest of the knight and Arthur in the same position I was.

"This is the first test." Blythe said in a monotone voice.

"You must all face this together. This is not just a test for strength, for strength can not stand alone." Dorchadas finished not once blinking his milky eyes. " For strength will need all of you to pass this test."

" We can connect you to your friends mind. But you must be careful if he fails to pass, you will not be able to leave his mind." Blythe said perfectly in tune with the other man. I eyed them carefully I knew that I should know better than to trust people by now but something deep inside of me trust both of them unconditionally and I really wished I could tell that part of me to shut up but the more this journey went on the stronger that side of me grew. "If all of you accept the offer to enter you friends mind we will begin." I have to trust them for Gwaine.

"I accept your offer." I looked Blythe right in the eyes and she gave me a small smile.

"I expected that you would Myrddin." Blythe said with a slight bit of worry in her eyes, I found my self liking Blythe more and more, her gentle nature her kind smile they way she appeared to be worried about all of are safety.

"If Merlin is willing to go, than so am I." Leon said from the left of me. Giving me a slight smile.

"Ok." Percival said not looking up still looking at the vast nothingness beneath him. I think he was to worried about falling to say much else.

"Fine, I will do it." Arthur finally said. I don't think that he didn't want to save Gwaine. I think with all this magic around him it was pushing to his limits, and I think he was having a hard time discerning if this was evil or not.

"Good, we will connect all of you to his mind. Sleep now when you awaken you be in his mind." Blythe said raising her hand " i'w gwaine cof!" the world around us faded to darkness the last thing I heard was Blythe speaking to me in my mind . "_Myrddin you will face one more test in this realm before you may pass on tread carefully." _

.

.

.

.

.

.

***breathes deeply* LOOK AT YOU ALL! 100! FOLLOWERS! I am freaking out! **

**Well any ways THANKS FOR READING! …...I hope this chapter didn't disappoint **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

Hello sorry this is so late I have been really uninspired...But my dear readers I return to you with what I feel to be a vary good chapter!

.

.

.

.

.

Gwaine pov

I wiped away the sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand as my Father flung his arm around my shoulder. He had never been this loving when I was younger, but ever since I came of age and began my knights training he had been much more involved in my life.

"My son that was wonderful!" My father said with a large grin on his face. "You beat the kings own son!" He remarked as he removed his arm from around my shoulder.

"Thank you father." I said coldly I couldn't understand why some time I had these underlying angry feeling at my father, he had done nothing but help me become a nobel and worthy knight. But some thing about the way he smiled at me didn't make me feel proud, it just made my stomach twist as if there was some thing I couldn't remember about him, some thing I had forgotten, People, faces, places I had never seen flash though my mind since I was a child. My father would all ways tell my that they were just dreams, but maybe-

"Gwaine your bleeding!" Looking down at my arm a saw that I had a slight cut nothing mother couldn't patch up.

"Nothing to worry about, I will have mother look at it." Smiling softly at my father. My mother may not be formally train in medicine but she was good friend with the physicians wife and added with my mother passion for learning she picked up quite a lot of medical knowledge.

"You best go see her now, tell her that the king wishes to speak with me and that I will be home soon, Don't forget that your new manservant will be meeting you in our family chambers." with that my father made his leave. Walking up to the castle, I couldn't help but to think about the faces that flashed though my mind,"

Merlin pov.

I awoke with a jolt, I was sweating all over far worse than after training with Arthur and the knights. I could feel the drain on my magic,what ever Blythe and Dorchadas had done to them had drained mre considerably magically and physically. Moving my head to the side with what little energy I had I could see Arthur and the rest of the knight laying on the grass in far better condition than I was. Using my arms to try and push myself up and failing miserably as I fell back to the ground, after a few moments of silence I gave into my weariness

Still Merlin pov-(fooled you I bet you thought it was the end of this chapter!)

"_Myrddin you must awaken you friends will need you if they are to save Strength." _Blythes melodic voice rang though my head, as the pale light of the moon flooded my eyes. Groaning out fatigue and the soreness of my mussels, I felt as if some one had drug my over rock then jumped on my chest.

"MERLIN!" Arthur yelled from across the fire that I found myself laying by. My only response was another groan a bit louder than the last one. "Why do you have to be such a girl Merlin!" Arthur ranted as he helped prop me up against a log laying not far from the fire. I could feel my eye lids falling once more. "MERLIN don't you dare go back to sleep you have been out for all most 6 hours!" His yelling did little more than ward off my growing weariness for a moment more.

"Prt." I mumbled under my breath, the word I was trying to say was prat but I seamed that I was to tired to even insult my best friend.

"Go ahead and rest Merlin." Arthur said with that rare hint of true worry. I smiled slightly turning over snuggling in to my chest as best as could. "That fine Merlin go to sleep like the rest of them I will take first watch-" I was sure he went on for a bit longer, but gratefully I was already asleep before I could hear any more of Arthurs rant.

* * *

General pov-

Arthur had awoken leon around 1 at night leaving him the rest of the night watch.

Everyone was up besides Merlin and Arthur.

Leon and Percival looked down at the two sleeping people at their feet Percival gave Leon a slightly suggestive look raising one eye brow looking right at the water skin that Merlin had tied to his belt.

Leon considered himself to he vary serous and focused man, and he would never do any thing to publicly embarrass his king, but he didn't have to do any thing to the king, there was always Merlin. Looking Percival with the rare glisten of mischief in his eyes. Percival handed Leon the Water skin, slowly pulling the cork and dripping a bit of water on to Merlins face, Percival seamed disappoint that Leon hadn't dumped the whole water skin on Merlin. Merlin gave a yelp a the water hit his face.

"Leon!?" Merlin was shocked Arthur he expected to do something like this but leon! Leon held out his hand to give Merlin the water skin.

"I think Arthur need to get up now." Leon remarked as Merlin took the water skin from his hand. And with a slight smile Merlin walked over to his sleeping master. Dumping more than half of the water skin right on his face. Yes Merlin thought this is a good way to start the day.

"MERLIN!" Arthur yelp sputtering awake. Wiping off some of the water from his face with the back of his hand. Yes Merlin remarked to himself this was a perfect way to start the day.

* * *

Merlin,Arthur and the remaining knights made their was across the forest that they had been painfully dropped into.

"I never took Gwaine as a man who would have a kingdom in his head." Percival remarked as the saw a castle in the distance. Merlin found this odd as well he all ways thought Gwaine would have one big tavern in his head, with lots of lady's and never ending mead.

"I have seen this castle." Arthur remarked looking at the castle thoughtfully. "This castle is not as old as the one I have seen. It is King Caerleon castle. Merlin was not surprised considering that his father was a knight of Caerleon.

"Where will we find Gwaine in this place?" Leon remarked as they passed through the gate. There were not any guards posted at the gate.

"The tavern?" Percival said with a slight smile on his face. As they made there way in the the center of court yard.

"Is that Gwaine?!" Merlin whisperer to the group. He remarked as he younger version of Gwaine walk away from the training field.

"He looks younger than you Merlin!" Leon said still looking at the younger Gwaine. Merlin being the youngest person of the group by several years. Gwaine looked no older that 16 his hair was a great deal shorter, and he was all so a great deal shorter in hight. Merlin was smiling profoundly at the sight of the younger Gwaine.

"I am going to go talk to him, you guys stay here you look to conspicuous in that armor." Merlin said. Looking at the young Gwaine made his way in to the area of the castle where most of the nobles lived. Merlin walked over to the younger man

"Gwaine?" Merlin asked the younger man in front of him.. Gwaine turn to look at him looking him over for a moment. A flash of recognition played on the Young Gwaines face.

"Are you the new manservant my father told me about." Gwaine thought for a moment that he had seen this man before, but he quickly passed it off as he must be a castle servant. Merlin was shocked Gwaine didn't know him he was sure that he misremember him.

"Um... yes of course, that me the manservant!" Merlin decided that it was to good of a chance to get closer to this young Gwaine and try to get him to remember every one from Camelot.

"What you name?" Gwaine asked coldly. Gwaine was taught by his father not to get to close to any of your servants.

"Um..Merlin..sir." Merlin was feeling a bit awkward around this new Gwaine, he was going to and ack as much like a normal servant.

"Well Merlin you may meet me at my chambers at dinner time to help prepare me for dinner." Saying nothing more the young Gwaine walked away. Merlin was shocked this was nothing he would have thought younger Gwaine would act like. Looking over at his friend.

Walking over to the king and knights.

"What did he say Merlin ?" Arthur demanded.

"Not much, he thought I was his new manservant." Merlin replied.

"Ha, Merlin you just have that servant look about you !" Arthur said laughing.

"Well any way it gives me a reason to get closer to him and try and get him back to normal." Merlin said. "You guys should go find a place to hide out while I work on snapping Gawain out of this fantasy land."

"We will go get a room at the tavern, knowing Gwaine no matter what is messing with his mind there will be a tavern." Percival replied.

"Good I will meet up with you, after I deal with Gwaine." This would give Merlin plenty of time figurine out how to brake Gwaine's fathers hold on his mind. I was so strange if Merlin dident know better he would have thought this was the real world.

.

.

.

.

.

Can I get some feedback on this chapter... little worried about it... I feel like its good...but I don't know...


	8. sorry note

**Hello, its been a long time. I really am sorry, I have been emotionally unstable with my Uncle Kevin passing on and my grandma being diagnosed with cancer and her refusal to go see any doctors. That being said I have all so had a hard time with the plot and were I should go with it, I could use your help to straiten the plot out. Thanks for all the support.**

**Black Mask0.1 **


End file.
